Sonic Unleashed
Sonic Unleashed is a video game for the Wii, PlayStation2, PlayStation3, and Xbox 360, released in 2008. It was followed by Sonic Colors. Unlike most of the modern games that came before it - Sonic Adventure, Sonic Adventure 2, Sonic Heroes, Sonic Riders, Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, Sonic Free Riders, Sonic Rush, Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), Sonic Rivals, and Sonic Rivals 2, there is only one story to play through, and unlike Sonic Advance, Sonic Advance 2, Sonic Advance 3, and Sonic Rush Adventure, the player can only control Sonic (aside from one part where Chip fights Dark Gaia). Plot Dr. Eggman again tries to take over the world with his Egg Fleet. Sonic attacks Eggman on his Egg Carrier, transforming into Super Sonic with the Chaos Emeralds. Eggman retreats to Space Colony ARK, and when Sonic corners him, he begs for mercy, but then he activates a mechanism that zaps Sonic with electricity, and uses the Eclipse Cannon to split the world apart, awakening an evil manifestation of darkness called Dark Gaia, and Sonic turns into a werehog. The Chaos Emeralds lose their power and turn black. Eggman sends Sonic falling to Earth, where he meets a small creature who has lost his memory, so they decide to find someone who could get his memory back. When the sun rises, Sonic returns to his original form. In the city of Apotos, Sonic names the creature “Chip” as he eats some chocolate chip ice cream. Gregorios shows Sonic to the first Gaia Temple gate, or sacred shrine, and Chip gives him the first continent’s Sun Tablet, which he found. Sonic uses the Sun Tablet at the gate to open a door and enter an area in Apotos, where he collects a tablet fragment, until it is nighttime, and Sonic turns into a werehog again. Gregorios mentions a yellow fox – Tails – and Eric gives Sonic the second continent’s Moon Tablet, and Sonic goes through Apotos at night. When Tails is attacked by several dark monsters, Sonic destroys them. Tails recognizes Sonic and says that Professor Pickle might know what’s going on. They go to his lab in Spagonia only to find that he has been kidnapped by Eggman. Reading his notes, they find him at a mysterious hole in Mazuri, imprisoned by Eggman. They rescue him from his imprisonment and return to Pickle Lab, where he says he is deciphering documents called Gaia Manuscripts, which say that tens of thousands of years ago, the planet was split apart by Dark Gaia as it was now, who was then sealed in the planet’s core, until Eggman released him. However, his awakening was premature so he was not fully reborn. Professor Pickle tells Sonic to take the Chaos Emeralds to each of the seven Gaia Temples so the planet’s energy can restore their power, and they in turn can heal the planet naturally. Sonic and Chip go to the first Gaia Temple in Mazuri, to find Eggman threatening monks. Sonic confronts Eggman and fights him off inside a mech called Egg Beetle. He enters the first Gaia Temple and restores the green Chaos Emerald, restoring the first continent as well. Upon return to Spagonia, Sonic runs into Amy, but as he is in werehog form she does not recognize him (although she initially thinks he is him). Professor Pickle says that the people of Spagonia fall to Dark Gaia’s influence at night. Lucia gives Sonic the second continent’s Moon Tablet, and he goes through a night area of Spagonia for another tablet fragment. Next, Sonic goes to Holoska, where Sarianna gives him the fourth continent’s Sun Tablet, and he gets another tablet fragment. On his way back to Professor Pickle, Sonic finds men under Dark Gaia’s influence dancing with Amy, and dark monsters appear. Sonic destroys them, and Professor Pickle identifies him to Amy as Sonic. He tells Sonic to go to Chun-nan, where the next temple is. At Chun-nan, the elder, Zonshen, has gone missing, and Shuifon gives Sonic the third continent’s Moon Tablet. He finds Zonshen, who takes Sonic’s tablet fragments and makes them into a Planet Tablet, which Sonic uses to enter the third Gaia Temple. Before he reaches the temple he fights the Dark Gaia Phoenix, and defeats him before entering the third temple, restoring the third continent and the red emerald. This also turns the Dark Gaia Phoenix good again, as it was under Dark Gaia’s influence. Meanwhile, Eggman has difficulty building Eggmanland due to Dark Gaia being broken apart from his premature awakening. Eggman’s robot assistant, Orbot, tells Eggman his decisions were too hasty, and Eggman is annoyed by this. Back at Spagonia, Otto gives Sonic the second continent’s Sun Tablet, and he obtains another Tablet Fragment. At Chun-nan, Zonshen gives Sonic the third continent’s Sun Tablet, and he gets another tablet fragment. Sonic returns to Spagonia and Otto makes the tablet fragments into a Planet Tablet. Sonic uses it to enter the path to the second Gaia Temple and fights off Eggman inside a mech, the Egg Devil Ray. He enters the second Gaia Temple, restoring the blue Chaos Emerald and the second continent. Next Sonic goes to Holoska, where Jari-Thure, Sarianna’s husband whom she called a chicken, gives Sonic the fourth continent’s Moon Tablet when he restores his confidence by saying he’s a fine, upstanding man. After getting another tablet fragment, Sonic has Jari-Pekka make the tablet fragments into a Planet Tablet. Through the passage in the shrine, Sonic fights Dark Moray, an evil monster created by Dark Gaia. After killing Dark Moray, Sonic enters the fourth Gaia Temple and restores both the cyan Chaos Emerald and the fourth continent. Professor Pickle decides that the next destination is Shamar, and moves his lab there. While in the desert, Eggman uses a magnetic device to attract all pieces of Dark Gaia. Layla gives Sonic the fifth continent’s Sun Tablet. When Sonic and Chip return to Pickle Lab, Professor Pickle tells them that there is a Gaia Temple in Adabat. At Adabat, Rudi gives Sonic the sixth continent’s Moon Tablet, and in the resulting passageway through the temple gate he obtains another tablet fragment. Back at Shamar, Ehsan gives Sonic the fifth continent’s Moon Tablet, leading to another tablet fragment. Ehsan makes tablet fragments into a Planet Tablet, and Sonic confronts Dark Guardian beyond the fifth temple’s gate. After destroying Dark Guardian, Sonic enters the fifth Gaia Temple and restores the yellow Chaos Emerald and the fifth continent. At Adabat, Rudi gives Sonic the sixth continent’s Sun Tablet. He gets a tablet fragment and gives the fragments to Teanchai, who makes them into a Planet Tablet. Beyond the sixth temple’s gate, Sonic fights Eggman inside a mech called Egg Lancer. After defeating him, Sonic enters the sixth Gaia Temple and restores the purple Chaos Emerald and sixth continent. During this, Chip is sucked into a stone wall, and a light inside it restores his memory. After returning to the temple, Chip tells Sonic that he is Light Gaia, whose job it is to protect the planet from Dark Gaia. He lost his memory due to his premature awakening. It’s supposed to go as thus: Over millions of years, Dark Gaia grows and gains power, and when he is ready to awaken, he breaks the planet apart, and then Chip seals him away and puts the planet together. They have been doing this since the beginning of time. The reason Sonic’s personality is unaffected at night (even as a werehog) is because he is too strong to lose himself. Professor Pickle determines the location of Eggmanland, and Sonic and Chip head over to it, discovering the seventh and final Gaia Temple is there. After going through many stages of Eggmanland, Sonic and Chip reach the last temple, and Sonic restores the white Chaos Emerald. Eggman attacks Sonic with a mech called Egg Dragoon, but Sonic defeats him, destroying Egg Dragoon. However, Dark Gaia is already complete, and rises out of the lava below Eggmanland. Eggman commands him to destroy Sonic, but Dark Gaia sends Eggman flying into the distance. Then he turns to Sonic and attacks him, absorbing the dark power that makes Sonic a werehog, returning him to hedgehog form. Chip calls all the Gaia Temples together to form his rock mech, the Gaia Colossus. Chip defeats Dark Gaia, who locks arms with Gaia Colossus. Sonic runs through the Gaia Colossus and attacks Dark Gaia’s eye. However, Dark Gaia survives, shrouds the world in darkness, and evolves into his perfect form. Sonic uses the Chaos Emeralds to transform into Super Sonic, and fights Dark Gaia, eventually smashing through his main eye, killing him. The world is restored to normal, as is the seventh continent. Eggman chases Orbot into the sunrise in response to calling him a loser. Chip remains below to return to sleep, and throws Sonic back up above ground, landing at the same spot where he first met Chip. There, he finds Chip's necklace, through which Chip tells him that a part of him will always be with Sonic. After taking the necklace, Sonic runs off, with Tails flying alongside him. Characters *Sonic the Hedgehog *Tails *Amy Rose *Chip *Dr. Eggman *Orbot *Dark Gaia *Professor Pickle Stages There are day and night stages for each level. *Apotos (Windmill Isle) - Based off Greek architecture *Spagonia (Rooftop Run) - Based off Italian or western European architecture *Mazuri (Savannah Citadel) - Based off Africa *Holoska (Cool Edge) - Based off Alaska *Chun-nan (Dragon Road) - Based off China *Shamar - (Arid Sands) - Based off Middle-East *Empire City (Skyscraper Scamper) - Based off New York *Adabat (Jungle Joyride) - Based off Asian architecture *Eggmanland - Based off Hot Shelter, Final Egg, Circus Park, and Lava Shelter Bosses *Dr. Eggman (with various mechs) *Dark Gaia Phoenix *Dark Moray *Dark Guardian *Dark Gaia Category:Games Category:3D games